Popsicle
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: Kurt and Sam are watching "The Sound of Music" when Kurt decides to enjoy a popsicle and Sam can't seem to take his eyes off of Kurt.  ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Summary: Kurt and Sam are watching a movie when Kurt decides to enjoy a popsicle and Sam can't seem to stop watching Kurt.

Kurt rises from the sofa while Sam continued to lay down on it, his arm dangling from the side of the sofa. Looking up from the screen Sam's eyes focus on Kurt leaving saying, "Hey where you going? I'm watching this for you." They were currently watching _The Sound of Music_ and it was one of his favorite musicals, Sam begged Kurt to let them watch Avatar since it had seemed forever since the last time he had watched it.

"I'm going to get a popsicle. You want one?" Kurt asked as he was already basically in the kitchen, Sam couldn't help to watch Kurt's hips as they seemed to sway back and forth.

"I— uh, no." Sam said putting his attention back to the screen. "_I'd probably look ridiculous sucking on one_." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Kurt called back from the kitchen.

"Nothing." Sam shouted as he continued to focus back at the screen. "Sixteen Going on Seventeen is coming up!" As these words rung out in the living room, Kurt was jogging back into the room popsicle in hand and Sam laughed as Kurt plopped back down on the sofa near Sam's feet.

As Sam began to put his focus on the screen he began to hear unwrapping and then glanced over at Kurt as he began to eat his popsicle.

Kurt began to run his tongue from the bottom of the stick to the tip of the popsicle, as Sam began to stare at him as he repeated the actions Sam said quietly, "I— uh is that really necessary?"

Slowly Kurt turned his head rising a brow, "What do you mean?" The whole popsicle was wet now and slowly Kurt began to suck on the tip of the popsicle, the actions were driving him crazy and the slurping sounds didn't make it any better as Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them again.

"Well can't you just eat it? Like bite it?" Sam asked as he quickly ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he was watching Kurt, his eyes fixated on how the juices of the popsicle were running down on it and Kurt began to run his tongue up the length of the popsicle and sucking on the tip at the end.

"I can't just bit it, Sam. My teeth are very sensitive." Kurt said as he flicked his tongue against the popsicle—_ his mind was just being in the gutter is all, _he thought. Sam looked back at the screen as he tried to focus on Leisl and Rolfe's singing, but all Sam could hear was slurping noises.

Slowly Sam closed his eyes and opened up as he was trying to concentrate on the film, but soon his mind began to think of Kurt again as the sounds seemed to get louder— it had to be his imagination. His mind began to think of how it would feel if Kurt did that to him, his jeans began to tighten at the thoughts.

As he turned to get a pillow off the sofa to hide his groin from embarrassment he noticed that Kurt was not focused on him, but on the screen. Sam tilted his head as he watched, not helping himself, but to stare. As he did Kurt seemed to take more of the popsicle into his mouth and eventually slid the whole thing down his throat in one motion. "Oh god!" Sam shouted, he couldn't seem to breath and felt his pants tighten even more, if that was even possible.

Kurt repeated the action once again quickly before pulling the popsicle out of his mouth with a pop and looked over at Sam with a raised brow going, "What is wrong with you Sam? You're acting so—." Kurt stopped and Sam suddenly noticed where he was looking, down at where Sam seemed to be getting tighter by the second and he felt like he was throbbing. He was surprised he didn't explode already in his pants.

Sam's instinct was to grab a pillow and put it over his groin, but the damage was done Kurt already had a good look. Kurt looked over at Sam looking shocked and suddenly he looked down at his popsicle and then down at his lap. Color started to slowly rise in Kurt's porcelain cheeks as he quietly said, "I never thought in a million years I would do that to a boy. Let alone by having a popsicle."

Notes: _I didn't put a lot of thought into it and I hope it doesn't suck._


End file.
